1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sliding-type portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic device such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Generally, the portable electronic device can be classified into three or more types including bar-type, flip-type, and sliding-type.
Generally, the sliding-type of the portable electronic device includes an upper housing having a display exposed from the upper housing, a lower housing and a sliding mechanism. However, the sliding distance of the upper housing is limited by the sliding mechanism. The sliding distance of the upper housing usually cannot exceed about two thirds of length of the lower housing. Therefore, the lower housing only has about two thirds of its surface area to define keys. Due to the small key assembly area, the size of each key may be limited and inconvenient to operate. In addition, the display is exposed from the upper housing, thus the display may be scratched.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.